Hallelujah (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840368 |altname = Hallelujah |no = 8228 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 242 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An easy-going battle partner from another world, Hallelujah's unexpected trip made him realize that there was quite a fair bit of cosmology that he had yet to understand. Demons were one thing, but the souls of heroes were a different matter entirely. Nevertheless, the journey was an interesting one, and he had learned a fair amount in the short time he spent traveling. If former heroes could work together for a common cause under a single leader, perhaps others could do it as well...with a willing accomplice in the shadows. |summon = Right...sorry. Were you expecting someone else? |fusion = Not bad, not bad. Thanks for the power up! |evolution = Well, that was...interesting. Let's see... | hp_base = 5635 |atk_base = 2412 |def_base = 1778 |rec_base = 1771 | hp_lord = 8050 |atk_lord = 3445 |def_lord = 2540 |rec_lord = 2530 | hp_anima = 9167 |rec_anima = 2232 |atk_breaker = 3743 |def_breaker = 2242 |def_guardian = 2838 |rec_guardian = 2381 |def_oracle = 2391 |rec_oracle = 2977 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 19 |normaldc = 57 |ls = Paradoxical Friendship |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 60% boost to max HP of Thunder types, 15% damage reduction from Earth types, greatly boosts BB Atk & negates Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 250% BB Atk |bb = Chironnupu: Anti-Calamity |bbdescription = 26 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack & fills 10 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 26 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = True Multidyne |sbbdescription = 36 combo powerful Thunder, Fire, Water attack on all foes (consecutive usage boosts damage), negates all status ailments for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 580% boost to multiplier per use up to 1x, 70% Atk to Def & 30% OD fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 36 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 580~1160 |ubb = Megidolaon |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit damage, 50% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 250% Atk to Def & 80% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Aegis Bombardment |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 70% Atk |evofrom = 840367 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage to 100% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds damage boost to Thunder types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 75% Atk to Thunder types |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost, 80% Atk to Def total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Thunder elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 150% elemental damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances probability of BB's resistance against 1 KO attack effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% chance, 15% chance total |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Hallelujah2 }}